Son of Celestia
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Redo and as usual summary inside
1. update

_**Hyoton: I read some reviews for this and decided to redo the story a bit and change it up a bit so until I can fix this look forward to the next**_

_**Also I was going to start the Naruto/percy Jackson story but I need help in finding the book online that I can read and adjust so if anyone could help me out with that just Pm me with a site link**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: Hey all this is my redo of my Naruto/Mlp story and I intend to fix it so here's the new summary**_

_**Summary: **_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha savior of the shinobi nation and second Juubi and Rikudou Sennin isn't who everyone knew he was. He's the son of the princess of the sun Celestia. When the few that mattered to him turn on him he leaves gives the magical land an heir to the kingdom…Look out Konoha you messed with the wrong Alicorn.**

**Notes: God-like Naruto/Alicorn Naruto/Juubi Naruto/EMR (Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan/All elemental manipulation/Sadistic/Cold/Elemental Bending Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Zanpakuto and Kido using Naruto**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Jiraiya/Civilian council/Elder council/Konoha twelve (minus Hinata)**

* * *

_**00 Road to Konoha 00**_

Walking down the road to the north post to Konoha was an eighteen year old youth wearing black anbu styled pants with red bandages around his ankles, black combat boots with two shuriken and kunai holsters seen on his person as well as two belts holding several Fuinjutsu scrolls around his waist. He had two black leather belts forming an x with another two wrapped around his waist with a fox head acting as a buckle. He wore fingerless opera length gloves with two black studded belts going around his arms. For his shirt he wore a black sleeveless turtleneck under a chunin flak jacket

On his back was large butcher knife like sword without a hilt and bandages acting as a makeshift sheath and a long katana with a bronze four pointed star and blue hilt resting on his left hip on his back were the markings of the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Namikaze as well as what appeared to be his doujutsu that was pitch black with six white rings and nine tomoe with what appeared to be several elements circling it on the outside

He flawless pale ivory skin and aristocratic features with a slight feminine quality to it with 6 pack abs and a toned chiseled body built for speed, agility, flexibility and power. On face were six sharp whisker marks that were under his steel grey eyes that had what appeared to be looking into the eye of a raging storm that demanded respect and power

His hair appeared to be flowing in a none existent wind that was midnight black with red streams swirling through it as it reached his lower back that he had in a ponytail. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju son of a quad clan head of Konoha, War hero and Heir of the Sage of Six paths and second Juubi no Ookami

Of course there was something the elemental nations knew of was he was a celestial being. When his mother came to Konoha she wasn't who everyone knew her to be after sealing her sister into the moon she was unable to stand looking at it for another couple centuries as she left the land of Equestria with a double to do the work and take a vacation of sorts and came to the nations

While in her spectral form she saw the original Kushina dying as a child on the way to Konoha and 'merged' themselves together making them one and the same while living the life she had as Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha and had soon promptly fell in love with his father Minato who was aware of her real existence as an immortal princess of the sun. He was accepting and loved her none the less but on the night he was conceived a man parading as his great grandfather ripped the Kyuubi out of her as his father quickly sealed the nine tails inside their newborn son Naruto

Being the celestial being she was she could sense ill-intent and knew Sarutobi and Minato's teacher wouldn't let her raise her baby boy let alone leave with him. With this knowledge she left everything she knew in her world from the basics to the master techniques even the dark aspects of magic that queen Oscura was known for wielding and the techniques that rightfully belonged to Naruto of all the clans he belonged to

Walking past the gate guards he made his way to the hokage tower to complete his hundredth SSS-rank mission to eliminate the remains of Oto and Orochimaru's forces ignoring the Konoha twelve save for Hinata and Sasuke who he gave a brief greeting towards as he walked through Konoha

At a young age after sneaking into the hokage's office he found out that the man he once so affectionately called _jiji_ had planned everything for his student to lie to Tsunade one of his loving Fiancée's that he died while molding Naruto into someone who forgave everyone and would strive for everyone's acceptance while blocking off whatever bloodlines he had when he was driven into a rage

Running into the forest hiding his father's family home he found the seal that contained the scroll his mother had left him and used his magical abilities to create a sub-space where he could train for as long as he needed to master his bloodlines but also his magical abilities and his flying capabilities

In the sub-space he spent what seemed like a millennia in that space when it was only a few weeks in reality and had fully mastered all of his bloodlines while hiding behind the disguise of a moron he hid away his true potential until the fourth war

* * *

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

Walking in to the hokage's office he saw the recently revived Toad sage Jiraiya sitting behind the desk with the various jounin and toad elders as they turned with Naruto tossing the mission scroll on the desk saying "Mission accomplished Toad sage"

A random jounin growled out "Watch yourself Tool when you speak to your betters!"

Giving a sideways glance the man backed away seeing the storm in his eyes spin rapidly as they started to glow before turning his attention to the sage saying "I couldn't give a fuck if he was my father the walking corpse should be happy I'm even calling him sage a title he hardly deserves when I could call him toad fucker and next week's lunch…Now are we finished I've been on a mission for three weeks in kiri and I was this close to razing the pathetic village to the ground…Why I tolerate you foolish ningen is beyond me"

"And as for you and the rest of these slow decaying carcasses being my betters? I've cleaned dirt from my sandals that were better than you all" he said with a snort

Everyone frowned when Kakashi said "Hey Naruto why don't you come down to training ground 7 and train with me sakura and Sasuke like old times?"

Huffing he said "Why would I train with a favoritism bastard and a bubblegum pink haired whore? I'll ask again are we done? I don't have the patience to be around you people more than it is necessary so. Can. I. Go?"

The one eyed jounin glared at him and said "You haven't been at any team training sessions as of late so it is mandatory to be there _Chunin_"

Snorting Naruto focused his killer intent making him drop to his knees "I may be a chunin _human_ but I am far more powerful than even the first Juubi and Ōtsutsuki combined. I suggest you learn where you really stand in the world compared to me because these jackets mean shit in reality. All they are a pair of symbols that mean nothing just like these headbands"

Turning to the sage he said "I'll be taking my leave now toad don't bother me for at least a week"

Walking towards the door he heard the toad elders say "Wait Naruto-boya don't you want to continue your senjutsu training? Or maybe learn your father's final jutsu?"

Casting them a cold glance making the room freeze over he said "I've already mastered senjutsu to the point I don't need your assistance and as for Minato's Hiraishin well"

Leaving his sentence half finished he vanished in a flash of black getting more frowns as Kakashi said "When is he going to get over himself and turn back to the old Naruto"

Anko who was sitting in the corner snorted getting everyone's attention saying "Please Hatake why would he change back? He saves our collective asses several times. During the Oto/Suna invasion where he beat the one tails and kept Konoha from become an oversized litter box. He got us several treaties with different countries. And lastly he wins the war we were losing…badly might I mention"

Pushing off the wall she continued "And how does everyone repay him? The people he considered friends turned on him especially when he returned Konoha's poster child with a few bruises and everyone nearly votes to have him executed or exiled if it weren't for the threat the Kazekage's sensei made years ago"

"He doesn't receive an ounce of gratitude from anyone while being treated as a tool instead of a person after all he's done for us. Even his supposed god-father and surrogate brother's turn on him as suddenly everyone gained an '_I'm more superior to you_' attitude"

"He's become what everyone's labeled him since he was born a cold-blooded killer whose only job is to kill and kill…Nothing more nothing less…Granted he's a slightly more manageable being than the Kazekage was when he was a genin but he's what everyone wanted"

She said while the door closed behind her "To be honest there's nothing here or anywhere in the elemental nations that's worth changing back to the boy who could smile at the darkest of moments anymore…_Not anything in a village full of people who would sooner shackle him down with a collar and spit on someone who gave us hope time and again when our fires burns their dimmest_"

When she walked out they swore they could hear her final words "_You wanted to break him…Now you all have to deal with the results_"

The people in the room could only frown knowing she was right all their planning and manipulation even with the knowledge of him being the son of yondaime and suffered through the abuse only to be treated as a monster…Now they have what they wanted a cold demon doing his job

They couldn't get it both ways having the smiling Naruto and the perfect weapon one had to give and that resulted in losing the person who gave them hope and now they have someone who wouldn't care if you lived or died as you were either a '_partner_' or a liability to him and that's all you would amount to in his eyes

Kakashi who got up said "Why can't they understand it's for the benefit of the elemental nations"

A scarred bald man said walking out the door "What more can he do? He did what his father wanted and that was to end the bloodshed and pain of the elemental nations…If he wanted to leave there's nothing keeping him chained down and if he chooses to leave I won't stand in his way"

"after you all broke the kid the only ones you can blame are yourselves, the clans who were friends with his parents and hiruzen for being fools trying to turn him into a loyal tool instead of doing what the Yondaime asked and lady Mito asked"

Kurenai who looked at a random jounin asked "What did Senju-sama ask?"

Shikamaru said with his two teammate's ino and Choji sitting next to him on the couch "First it's Uzumaki-sama like Naruto and Tsunade at least remember his clan's history since they're clan was the one who helped make Konoha what it was. Naruto told me about her once when we were kids…She said that the only way for a Jinchuuriki to overcome hate is to have that hate be replaced with love…I say she was on the right train of thought seeing as this is the second time we've seen a broken soul"

Looking at Shikamaru Choji asked "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember Gaara and what he was like as a genin? He was hated and had assassination attempts on his life since he was born and look at how that turned out for him if it wasn't for Naruto who none of us even acknowledge for saving us as you all assumed the '_dead last_' couldn't possibly defeat a biju and thought it was Sasuke who did it even though Inoichi proved it was Naruto with his clans techniques"

"and everyone still went with the thought it was Sasuke even the person who trained him during the chunin exams gave Sasuke the credit…some sensei by the way only taught him one technique that he wasn't allowed to use mind you so what purpose was it to train him? No wonder you were the dead last during your time your useless then and your useless now" he said getting a growl from the toads and the kage

"And now Naruto who we pretended to befriend and care for put his life on the line because he believed he would finally be seen as Naruto Uzumaki the boy" he said taking a drag off his cigarette before exhaling

"Not Naruto the Jinchuuriki or the '_Fox brat_' or '_Kyuubi spawn_' everyone called him. Then when he finally does something that would change everyone's opinions you all turn on him…And he realized he has no reason to gain peoples acceptance since to us we're worth nothing to him nor the bonds we've allegedly made with him…So yeah Genma was right the Sandaime, my and everyone's clans and family's deserves to be tortured in the Shinigami's stomach as do all of you myself included" with his peace said he left the office with a shunshin as the other's followed

* * *

_**00 in a castle chambers 00**_

*Sigh* a tall alabaster white skinned beauty sighed sitting in a throne with several others she was wearing a long white dress that left a huge slit on her right side letting her leg show while the left side had what appeared to be a sun motif on it

The most noticeable thing about the women were that they either had horns and wings and tails or just horns while this woman had multi-colored hair in various hews of blue, pink and green

The woman next to her with her hair flowing freely that resembled the midnight sky wearing a midnight blue version of the depressed woman except the sun being represented as a crescent moon on top of what appeared to be a large ink splotch as her eyes were a light blue in color

She asked "Sister…Are you okay? It seems like every day on this month you get really depressed and that is starting to worry me…Do I need to get the palace doctors?"

Shaking her head slightly she said "No Luna…I'm alright it's just remember the promise I made all of you to ensure the alliance between our kingdoms?"

They all nodded while a woman wearing a beige pants with matching sleeveless vest with tan lines over a red velvet dress shirt with banana yellow gloves her eyes were red on top of yellow sclera as a fang jutted from her upper lip while sweeping some of her grey hair out of her face

This was Eris leader of the Draconequus and master of chaos

She said "Of course my friend but you never had a child otherwise then everyone of political influence in Equestria would have known about him…why decide to bring this up now?"

Looking down she said "Because I do have a son. My little shadow fire of course in the world I had him in I also called him Naruto"

A woman who's skin resembled an evergreen color wearing a deep green kimono top with a leaf green obi tightly wrapped around her waist and a cloth of the same deep green between her legs to preserve her modesty while under all that she wore a leaf green leotard her eyes were bright green with slits for pupils as a blue/green strand of hair hung in her face and a jagged horn on her head

This was queen chrysalis leader of the changelings who said "Pardon me if I've heard you wrong Celestia but did you say another world?"

She nodded "Yes it was another couple centuries after I sealed Luna away into the moon that I was unable to bear looking at her prison. I created a spell that would let me traverse worlds as I created a double to handle my royal duties while I went on vacation you could say…It would have been some years in that world but it was centuries here when Twilight my student had just been born"

"Vacation?" the last woman sitting on a throne asked she was coal black with her hair being slightly darker. Her eyes were red on top of green sclera with what appeared to be a purple smoke coming off them. She wore what you would see on a knight steel grey armor plating that melded to her chest and pants with armored leg guards with her horn being black with a red tip

"Yes although I really couldn't consider it as such. The world I went in wasn't that advanced technologically like our own. And there the ponies or…People there couldn't use magic or fly" she started

"Wait if they weren't ponies and they couldn't use magic of fly what could they do?" the grey haired woman asked getting a snort from the armor wearing ruler

"If you gave her the chance to explain Eris you'd find out thank you" she said getting a raspberry in return

"Thank you Oscura. As I was saying they didn't use magic like us in fact to them it was a myth as they used what was known as chakra an energy that existed in all living things even the plants and animals. Chakra is the combination of the physical strength and the spirit of the user in translation their knowledge" she explained getting raised eyebrows

"The combination of the physical and spiritual…It doesn't sound any different than magic in all honesty" Luna said getting a nod

"You are correct dear sister. In fact they are the same only our magic is more potent and concentrated. You see when I arrived in that world I was in a corporeal form when I happened upon a young woman who was close to dying. Sensing me she begged me to help her…So I did what I could and melded ourselves together. It justified both our desires I would get to get away from my duties for a while and she would continue to live" she said sitting back in her throne

"When I arrived to the village she was being sent to I was assigned to become the container of a powerful demon that could alter landscapes with a swipe of one of its nine massive tails. To be honest it would take both me and Luna as well as the elements of harmony just to defeat it" she said getting wide eyes from everyone knowing Celestia and Luna alone were already powerful but for a creature to require both of them and the elements was something they simply couldn't imagine

"For the time being I was happy I didn't have people bowing to me as I walked through the streets or getting special treatment. I lived a simple life when I met someone who I thought I loved until a horrible day arrived" she said with a growl getting weird looks

"I became pregnant with my first and only foal who on their world we gave him both my human body's names and his _Father's_ names calling him Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha while I called him shadow fire. The first and only time I physically held him when a masked man parading around with her grandfather's name ripped the nine tails out of me and used it to cause mass destruction in the village" a tear escaped her eye

"I intended to seal the nine tails away inside me again but Minato the current leader at the time and my ex-husband chose to seal it away inside our son. He expected the village to respect his wish to see our son as a hero for keeping the creature from killing them at bay" she said with a cold laugh unnerving those listening unused to hearing the usually kind and maternal goddess be so dark

"I told him he was a fool for having such blind faith in such fickle beings who only care about power and told him if he continued to proceed he would spit on not only me and Naruto but his own beliefs of family before anything…He simply grabbed Naruto and sealed it inside him by sacrificing his life to a god of death to perform the sealing thus creating a weapon for the village" she said creating a photo of her with red hair holding her little boy

"That still doesn't explain why you left him there" Oscura pointed out getting a tired sigh showing her exhaustion

"I wanted to bring him with me but I wasn't aware until the last minute that while I was being given an IV the doctor under the command of the last leader placed a fast acting poison inside it. When I had already reached him my body died as I could only do what I was capable at the time and that was to create a collection of not only all the literature and spells in Equestria including dark magic and runes but his _Father's_ techniques and all the techniques and fighting styles I secretly stole in the world and left it in a mark I placed on him before I left"

"Included in the collection was the spell I used to get there that would bring him and anyone else with him back. I've been waiting for him to come home for eighteen years now" she said looking at the photo with a smile before she willed it away in a flash

Not wanting to hurt her sister Luna said "Um tia how do you know he can even use magic? I mean you did have him with someone who can't there is the chance he can't use it either…you know like a pegasi and unicorn the child is going to be one of the two species"

Shaking her head smiling she said "No when I placed the seal holding everything I used a spell that would amplify my DNA making him a full blooded Alicorn while retaining his blood…I almost returned to that retched place before. When _he_ placed the nine tails in my son I put a fraction of my soul inside it to speak with him at least once. When the fragment did its job I was shown his memories and saw the life he had to live as a child being treated like a monster because of Minato and that accursed old ape Sarutobi"

"Wait that was a year ago you were so angry Equestria faced an extreme heat wave for a week before it stopped" Luna said remembering that year it was so hot everyone was forced to wearing their swimwear just because all their clothing was too thick to wear in the normally cool august weather

She nodded with a bit of a blush as she was known as the calmer and rational of the two she said "Yes after learning of his life I hopped he would come home to where he rightfully belongs"

Oscura after hearing her response stared with a blank expression till she said "Um…Celestia you do know that he is the only male Alicorn in existence since your father Cosmos…You know he's going to need a lot of wives and I'm not trying to sound…Weird or anything but how are you going to be in his life when he and if he comes back?"

Blushing she said "It would depend. If that's where it everything leads to I wouldn't oppose just so long as I can be a part of my sons life. The village stole the one thing I desired in my life as to raise my son…this is one guilty pleasure I would fight for. And if the magical energy rolling off him when my soul fragment returned to me is anything he's going to need a number of wives to populate the family's he's from"

Nodding they relented as Eris asked "But dear Celestia what makes you so sure this shadow fire or Naruto whichever name he answer's to will come this year?"

She shrugged with a smile looking out the stained glass window saying mysteriously"…Call it mother's intuition"

* * *

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

"Ugh ignorant ningen" Naruto said walking into his _Father's _home how he loathed the man for making his life the hell it was but the difference was he was alive and his father was dead which brought a slight smile tugging at his lips before he sat on the couch

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist he heard a soft voice tickle his ears "_Don't let those fools bother you inu-koi their life spans are the equivalent of flies short and unfulfilling_"

Another two pairs of arms wrapped around his waist saying "_She's right Naru-koi and besides you've made a breakthrough on the seal that will let us and the others leave these accursed lands and start a happy life with nothing being able to stop us_"

Reclining he looked up to see three of his many fiancée's Tsunade Senju and Temari Uzumaki and Shizune Kato as he gave them loving smiles something only those who hold a special part in his heart see

When Temari found out her own brother who was once a psychopath before Naruto set him straight agree to have the man of her dreams turned into the nations pet she disowned him and Kankuro as her brothers and resigned as a suna ninja

When they asked why she did this she said "_I can't stand to share the same name as people who turned on the one who fixed our family and gave Gaara his sanity and still have the nerve to call the man I love brother after choosing to turn him into a glorified pet for the world without even so much as a thank you for all he's done_"

Without another word she packed everything of importance and left for Konoha and stayed with Naruto as a leaf kunoichi and was marked by Naruto a month after the war

As for Tsunade the two had secretly been speaking with one another since Naruto was in his second year of the academy through a special communication scroll that he used speak to her by burning it as it would transport said scroll to another person or location

Over the years the two grew closer as he grew older until the two '_met_' agreeing to pretend they didn't get along with Jiraiya around but when he wasn't and with Shizune sleeping in another room at the hotel the young biju used his and Kurama's youkai making her younger as he marked her as his and his alone while Shizune joined a little later after finding out a date she went on had gone south because the guy just wanted to brag about dating the student of the legendary slug princess

When he had found out he hunted the guy down and beat that guy's ass till he was hospitalized permanently and the best part of it all was that he did it in a disguise so he wouldn't get in trouble. Shizune was so touched by the fact he went out of his way to protect her heart and even more touched that Naruto offered to take her on a date to at least get over the pain she experienced

To be honest she thought he was just going to take her to that ramen stand he always talked about but instead she was surprised when he acted like a total gentlemen while knowing he only went to Ichiraku's

Instead he made an impressive dinner and took her to the top of the hokage monument during the night as they watched the lights in Konoha paint an image that she would never forget and admitted she wouldn't mind dating again and eventually became his mate during their eight date

Agreeing he told them and his other fiancée's the truth about his heritage that threw them all for a loop. Not only was he the heir of several clans but he was an immortal being with an energy more potent and concentrated than chakra

When he showed them his true training ground where he practiced everything else they were amazed by his real appearance and admittedly turned on by the energy he gave off and were excited to learn when he marked them they became what they were most aligned to

Both Tsunade and Shizune became unicorns and Temari became a Pegasus as his other mates became either earth ponies as they were called or one of the other species

Training them master their abilities to the best of their abilities and learned they were still capable of using their chakra when they agreed when he figured out how to leave the nations as he understood that when you leave your chakra would be converted into mana and only those turned into unicorns are capable of using their energy

Although if they didn't either get marked or have a special seal your chakra would never return when you go between worlds so unlike Naruto and his girls who could use both in either world outsiders were in for some tough times due to their chakra changing

Hearing the door open they all turned to see Anko, Hinata and what appeared to be a more feminine version of Sasuke. When she released her genjutsu she revealed herself to be slightly shorter than him by a head as he stood at a solid 6'4 making her come just below his chin. She wore her anbu styled pants with open toed sandals and her white open kimono top with bandages wrapped around her chest along with her chokuto on her hip.

Her skin was flawless as her midnight blue hair reached her lower back with her bangs framing her heart shaped face with her narrow eyes showing love to the man sitting on the couch

The truth of the matter was there was never a Sasuke as when the Uchiha clan massacre happened Naruto was the first person to ever associate with her without acting out of pity or at the possibility of getting something out of it in return

They became close friends although to everyone else they were rivals who hated each other. Although Naruto never knew Sasuke was actually Satsuki during the wave mission when he walked in on her changing her chest bindings

Taking him to the forest she practically begged him not to tell anyone until he revealed his secret making things even as they both admitted they secretly loved each other they tried to spend as much time as possible together when they weren't around and strengthened their relationship when Naruto brought her back and removed that mark placed on her by Orochimaru although the council nearly had him exiled because he brought her back with a few bruises

Thankfully for him Tsunade, Satsuki, and Hinata stood up for him saying "_How can you punish a ninja for performing his duty? And if he is to be held accountable then so would Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee as they would need a similar punishment since they too held a part in the mission_"

The shinobi council agreed with their point as their mission was to retrieve Satsuki by any means so he had to fight as did the others if he was going to be exiled so should the others by that train of thought. That stopped the civilian and Shinobi councils but the jounin and shinobi even the Konoha genin besides Hinata who finally got the nerve to admit her feelings for him as he and the girls accepted her into they're happy family without anyone's knowledge were angry for bringing her back with a few injuries while ignoring Tsunade's words of him being run through with two chidori's which she apologized for repeatedly until he silenced her with a firm kiss when they were alone as he brought her out of her self induced tirade for harming him

Sitting on his lap on the couch Satsuki said "So when are we leaving this place I don't think I can stand dealing with Hatake and his brown nosing or Sakura and her annoying fan girl attitude or the fact they she keeps trying to lay her hands on you"

Kissing her cheek he said "We'll leave during this week since I gave the old toad a warning not to bother me during my week off. All of you have everything of importance on hand right?"

They nodded showing the seals on their arms getting a smile from him as he went still before growling in annoyance "It seems some just don't take no for an answer"

Frowning at the loss of their naru time Hinata asked who had changed her clothing to a pair of shorts with her jacket wide open and a fishnet top "Naru-kun who is it at the gate?"

"Apparently Hatake and haruno" he said letting Satsuki get off his lap with a pout before he kissed her and grabbed his sword after he had stripped his clothing to a pair of sweatpants revealing his chiseled chest and eight pack abs with a fist sized scar over his heart that he proudly wore as a battle scar that he called his badge of honor

* * *

_**00 Gate of the Namikaze estate 00**_

"**WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA! HE SHOULD BE OUT HERE WHEN WE DEMAND HIM TO BE OUT HERE!**" the recently promoted jounin Sakura shouted in outrage only to hear a cold voice come from behind her

"You know Whoreuno when you enter someone else's land it's impolite to demand something and I'm already in a rather piss poor mood so I would suggest you watch what you say before I toss you clear across Konoha to the seas Yuki no kuni with your arms bound and your chakra sealed" the voice said making her jump in fright seeing him standing on a tree branch with cold eyes as the hurricane in them spun slowly

Kakashi trying to diffuse the situation said "Ma ma Naruto no need to be so hostile we just want to see how our old teammate is doing?"

Casting Hatake a bored look he said "I was resting from my three week long mission before you and your bubblegum pet decided to bother me when I made it painfully clear I would like to be left alone…So what do you want?"

"Now Naruto we just wanted to see if you knew were Sasuke was and if you two cared to join sakura, sai and Tenzo for some training?" Kakashi said with his annoying eye smile getting a scowl from Naruto

"I already made myself pretty clear I don't want anything to do with you or your team. And as for Sasuke he's inside as we had just finished training and decided to relax since he was tired of people butting into his business every day he goes out alone" Naruto said bored of their company when sakura had hearts in her eyes and tried to force her way into the compound

A grin spread on Naruto's face saying "_I wouldn't do that if I were you_"

But his warning was too late as when she walked to the gate she got launched away and into a tree "Yeah I don't like intruders so I modified the seal to push unknown chakra signatures I haven't keyed into the matrix away from the gate…Although I guess I could have told you sooner oh well"

"**BAKA LET ME IN TO SEE SASUKE-KUN!**" she said stomping towards Naruto as she brought her fist down only to receive the large butcher knife like sword poised at her throat

"Your already on thin ice as you attempted to enter someone else's home without their consent and also assault on a fellow ninja would have been added to your list but I wouldn't have taken it to the council but mount your head on my wall…I suggest you remember haruno the Uzumaki that was kind towards everyone is dead. Now you and Hatake have overstayed your rather short and unwanted welcome" he said walking through the gate saying

"I suggest you leave before I have my summons deal with you" he said as the gates and door closed behind him

"Let's go sakura I can see we aren't welcome here" Kakashi said picking up his student as they left a thought came to kakashi '_why would he have Jiraiya-sama's toads attack us?_'

She was going to argue until kakashi shot her a glare making her relent as they walked away as Kakashi thought '_I'm going to have to speak with Hokage-sama about this_'

* * *

_**00 back inside 00**_

"What did they want Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked looking at him as the others were just as curious getting a groan

"They wanted to '_train_' with me and Sasuke. And Sakura tried to force her way into the estate that is until my adjusted seal repels anyone not keyed in to the gate" He said sitting on the couch before Satsuki claimed his lips with a kiss as she straddled his hips

"Aw come on Satsuki share our mate would ya?!" Hinata complained getting nods from the other women while getting the bird from the Uchiha heiress

"Yeah you heard the girl share our man Satsuki!" Anko said before an ethereal tail rose matching his hair rose making them stop

"Girls what did I tell you?" he said getting a unified answer

"**You always have enough time for all of us so there is no need to fight**" they said getting a nod and a small smile

"Exactly now let's head to bed so we can prepare to leave" he said as they nodded dragging him up the stairs getting an amused chuckle from him as he subtly looked to the right seeing a small puff of smoke making him smirk

* * *

_**00 later in the week 00 **_

"How's the seal going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sitting next to him as they all gathered at the valley of the end as he started inscribing a seal into both sides of the waterfall as they all had some decent sized scrolls on they're backs

"Almost finished girls just a couple of adjustments and we can kiss this accursed world goodbye" he said when he heard

"_And where exactly do you think you're going Naruto-Boya?_" they heard as they turned their attention to the voice to see the remainder of the Konoha twelve and the jounin and Jiraiya behind them

"Well if it isn't the trash if you're wondering we're leaving this hellhole thank you" Naruto said as he formed a clone to continue working on the seals

"We didn't give you permission to leave dobe!" Kiba snarled seeing Hinata wrap her arms around naruto's waist

"I didn't think I needed a couple of ape's permission to leave? Besides where we're heading you won't be able to do anything anyway so this is where we say our goodbyes" he said blocking a jyuken strike from Neji before pushing him back

"You really are stupid enough to think a simple palm would hurt me? Hinata has a harder hit than you" he said when his clone announced

"Boss the gates open hurry and go!" it said before dispelling as they all smiled

"Well all I would say this had been fun but…You know I was never a good liar" he said as they all jumped through a swirling vortex as it closed

"Damn it! We lost our weapon" a shinobi said getting a snort from another random jounin

"You forget fool Hokage-sama is a seal master he should be able to recreate whatever the demon used to leave…He and his whores will not be free for too long" he said as they all watched Jiraiya look over the carved seals to see they had become worn after the use

'_What type of seal is this? It looks like a summoning seal with a mix of minato's Hiraishin seal…Did he actual traverse…worlds?_' he thought taking it to memory before he got up

"Everyone we're heading back! The seal has become worn so going after them will take time for now we go about our business with nobody spreading word of this to anyone!" Jiraiya said getting a salute from everyone as they all left the area

"Jiraiya-boya where is it you think Minato's boy went?" Ma asked getting a shake of the head saying

"I don't know but we're going to get him back and turn him into a toad statue and make sure he returns to the old Naruto so he can protect the leaf village and put him into the breeding program" he said as they nodded joining his shinobi back to Konoha

* * *

_**00 in the center of a deep dark forest 00**_

"AHHHHHHH!" a tall grey coated woman with black markings heard as she turned from her boiling pot wearing a black and white tube top and a long black skirt with a slit on the side showing her long legs with a sun motif on her hip matching the one on her arms as her white and black hair reached her lower back with the right side being shaved close to the scalp

"It seems the everfree will no longer be the same to me" she said with a chuckle grabbing her walking stick as she walked out of her hut following the sound of the yelling (note I won't always make her rhyme because I'm not skilled at rhyming so when I come up with one I'll have her do it but not all the time)

* * *

_**00 further out in the forest 00**_

"Ugh Shadow fire-kun" a forest green woman with blond mane tied in two pig tails matching her tail said as she got up showing her hazel eyes with a green flame like aura with two hands crossing as a marking on her shoulder wearing her usual clothing

"Yeah" he said groaning showing his ethereal mane solidify into a black mess with red swirls in it with some of his hair just sweeping across his eyes with his horn parting it getting up as he stretched his midnight black wings extended as the color of his wings matched his coat with the mark on the back of his shirt was seen on both shoulders with his ten wolf like tails sweeping across the ground

As he and the girls took of their sandals seeing as they've been replaced with hooves which was something they found to be highly uncomfortable

"We are never taking that way of transportation again Naruto-kun" Hinata said standing as her coat was a lavender color as her Hyuuga clan mark surrounded by a blue flamed lion with a rabbit in front of the mark and her wings tucked firmly on her back as her matching midnight blue mane and tail flowed in the soft breeze

"I might have to agree Naruto-kun that was not an experience I want to experience again" Satsuki said straightening up as she showed she had a coal grey coat with midnight blue tail and mane with the Uchiha fan made of lightning on her shoulder with a storm cloud above it

"Are you two nuts that was a hell of a ride wolfie can we take a second ride?!" Anko said jumping to her feet…hooves as she showed her beige coat with her purple mane in its pineapple hair style and tail with her mark being a snake with a sword in its mouth

A sand brown wing smacked her in the back of the head as she turned to see Temari's sand brown coat with her blond mane still done in four pig tails and tail with her mark being a tornado made from sand saying "I think we all would prefer to keep what we ate in our stomachs thank you very much"

"I agree with Temari-chan" Shizune said as they turned to see she had a sea green coat with short dark oak brown mane and tail with a mark on her shoulder was a plus made from green flames

"_It seems I have some new ponies in my urban home_" they heard making them jump drawing what weapons they had on hand to see a woman with a grey coat with strange markings wearing a black and white stripped tube top with a long black skirt as her mane was long with the side of her hair cut close to the scalp

"No need to fear my pony friends I did not mean to offend. I am Zecora the medicine mare in the everfree forest" she said with a kind smile making them relax seeing as she meant no harm but saw her blush while subtly looking at Naruto who was wearing what he always wore in Konoha except like him the others forsake their headbands and jackets

As the girls quirked an eyebrow they agreed to plan and to see when they spent more time in Equestria that they would see if the girls here would care to join their happy family

"Well Zecora-chan it's nice to meet you. I'm Shadow fire or you can call me Naruto" he said extending his hand which she took in a firm grip before tilting her head to the side

"Fishcake?" she said seeing him vanish to the other side of the clearing with a depressed aura over his head mumbling to himself while drawing figure eights in the ground

'_I'm not a fishcake I'm a maelstrom buck it_' they heard him mutter getting a soft laughs from the others causing Zecora to raise an eyebrow

"Is he okay I am curious for what made him be that way?" she asked getting a nod from Anko who was wearing low rise jeans with a black muscle shirt and her trench coat

"Yeah Naruto-kun is fine it's just his mom meant for his name to mean the secondary meaning as in Maelstrom but everyone always jump to the first meaning as a topping in ramen" she said gesturing towards Naruto who was still depressed

"Naruto-kun don't you think you should get up? We gotta find out where in Equestria we are and plan from there" Hinata said wearing her usual clothing complete with the lavender jacket minus the sleeves

"She is right Naruto-kun besides a local found us so Zecora might know where to go" Temari said wearing her old suna jounin uniform

"Although the herbs here seem rather unique just imagine the medicine we could make with these once we find out what they are and their effects" Tsunade said with Shizune nodding as they wore their usual clothing

"If you wish to know where you are I'd be more than happy to help you go far" Zecora said as she walked deeper into the forest quickly being followed by Naruto and the others as they made their way into her home

* * *

_**00 Zecora's hut 00**_

"I gotta say Zecora-chan this is a nice place you got here…I love the natural feel to it" Naruto said looking around as they sat at a table while Zecora boiled some water in a pot

"Why thank you when I first arrived here I built this hut with my own to hands. I'm proud of what it has become" She said with a warm smile which they returned and Naruto could appreciate as when he was little before he found his _father's _home he made his own little home in the forest outside Konoha so of course she would have pride in her home

Handing them all a drink saying "It is a special herbal blend from my old land. I must ask Naruto why do I feel something coming from you other than your mana…In fact it's coming from all of you but yours is stronger…And why did you fall from a vortex in the sky?"

Taking a sip he said "Well Zecora-chan in my own order I was born in another world although I was born an Alicorn and after some events that happened in that world me and my mates decided we've done enough for them and left"

"Mates?" She inquired looking at them as they pulled the collars of their shirts down showing a wolfs head on their collars

"Where we're from he's the heir of several clans people with special abilities that are only known by them so he needs several wives to ensure those abilities continue even though he is now an immortal and us by him marking us" Tsunade explained getting an understanding yet semi-hopeful expression which the girls caught

Letting him continue he said "As for why you feel something different about me ignoring my mana as an Alicorn in the world we were in there was a war waging and to make a long story short I sealed a ancient demon inside myself like my ancestor through my _father's_ blood did before me…What I didn't expect was for my own energy absorbed it making me take its place"

"So you have that world's energy youkai and mana but that doesn't explain why the air seems so tranquil around you?" she asked getting a nod

"during my time there I trained in using the natural energy in the world an art called senjutsu making me stronger and more resilient to attacks while also making me faster it's difficult but worthwhile" he explained getting an intrigued nod

"I would take it your looking for somepony?" Zecora asked getting a nod from them all

"Yes I was wondering if you knew where Canterlot is and if we're anywhere nearby or if not how long it would take to get there?" he asked seeing her tilt her head to the side before snapping her fingers as she got up and went into another room

"She seems real nice huh Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked getting a nod from the immortal

"Yeah she seems real nice I just hope the rest of the locals here are just as hospitable as her" he said as the others agreed when she returned with a large parchment

"I'm afraid to say Canterlot is a day away by train but the closest town is Ponyville where everything has a welcoming feel" She said pointing to the map as the capital of Canterlot while the everfree forest was just a quick walk away from Ponyville

"I see that is a shame especially when we don't have any bits for transportation…Oh well we'll cross that bridge when we get there thanks anyway Zecora" Naruto said getting a smile in return which he found quite attractive on her

"It's no trouble at all but who is it you are searching for? Maybe I have heard of her before?" she rhymed

"You see some years ago in my world as time flowed differently which would be a few millennia here she came and met my dad and had me…Due to some events I rather not speak of till a later time me and the girls left…She wrote me a note that I found along with some spells to learn one of which was the spell to get here" he started getting a nod allowing him to continue

"I was hoping that we landed near Canterlot because she lives there…Or at least she still does because time flow's differently for all I know she could be gone" he said getting a hand on his shoulder making him see it was Zecora offering him a smile

"No need to fret as I feel your love survives even in death…Now who is this mare of which you speak so fondly so I may help you reach your family" she asked seeing him raise his head

"I'm looking for Celestia or as she went in my world Kushina…Do you know if she's still around or not?" he asked getting a smile from the mare before running back into the room and back with a picture of several girls including a woman with naruto's flowing hair except it was an array of blue, green, pink and yellow wearing her dress

"The mare you seek is very well but her emotional health is a different tale" she said pointing to the older multi-color haired woman

"Your mom is the princess of the Equestria Naruto-kun" Temari said with wide eyes getting a nod from them

"Huh prince of the whirlpool nation, possible heir for the throne, reincarnation of the Rikudou Sennin, and the Nidaime Juubi no Ookami your life just grows more and more interesting" She said good naturedly which they laughed at his blank expression

"I must agree the world has a way with playing with you my little pony" she said getting a snort

"Stick around Zecora my dear the world has been messing with me since I was old enough to walk…and thanks Zecora you don't know how much this means to me" he said with a smile which she returned with a blush when he hugged her before separating

She shook her head saying "There is no need to thank me I was simply doing what I thought was right and reunited a family. Do you know when you will go?"

They shrugged as he said "I don't know none of us have any bits and we don't know where the train station is so we will be spending some time in the area getting familiar with the locals"

Nodding she said "then we will be seeing each other more often then I originally thought as I go into Ponyville to buy groceries and supplies for my potions and brews"

They smiled as Tsunade said "Then whenever you're in the area you should come by and visit it would be great to know somepony around here"

Smiling she said "I would like that the only ponies to visit is the sweetest little filly named applebloom and her friends in the CMC"

A question mark appeared over all their heads as they said in stereo "CMC?"

She nodded "The CMC or as the acronym stands for the '_CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS_' they don't have their cutie mark so they do various tasks to find their special talents"

"Sounds like they have some serious dedication for them to be so young. I like that" Naruto said as the others nodded

"If it's worth earning it's worth its weight in effort, sweat, frustration and tears" Anko said getting a nod from the others

"Sagely words from a mare so young" Zecora admitted getting a good natured laugh from Hinata

"I guess miracles do happen huh?" she said with a soft giggle as she ignored the mock glare sent her way by the snake mistress

As they all got up to leave she said after wishing them well "If you ever need something do stop by at anytime and feel free to keep that map"

"We will thank you Zecora-chan!" Naruto said walking away as they waved her off making her smile

'_hmm Naruto-kun you just made life here much more interesting_' she thought before adding more wood to her fire as she went back to her pot

* * *

_**00 outside the everfree forest 00**_

"Well she was nice huh?" Satsuki said getting a nod from the others

"and very helpful I think I could get used to this place and not have to worry about power hungry bastards and manipulators…Walking without toes is something I'll have to get used to though" he said as they nodded

"Wait this is your biological form shouldn't we be complaining about this?" Hinata stated getting a shrug

"Granted but I never stayed in this form for extended periods of time and I only used this form while training to test if I still retained my chakra and if it was possible to use it as a pony…Judging from our chat with Zecora I sensed that they all have chakra it just seems that they use it in different ways" he said getting raised eyebrows

"How so wolfie?" Anko said with the others just as curious as Satsuki Hinata Temari and Naruto flew while the others walked

"Well unicorn's and alicorn's are the only species of using this mana externally such as things like levitating objects and such. Pegasus uses it in their wings to fly. While Earth ponies use it in their strength making them stronger than any of the three races of pony" He explained from reading the books his mom left along with the magic training in different spells of types

"What about the alicorns?" Hinata asked flying next to Naruto

"Alicorns are the perfect blend of Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony. We have the unicorn's expertise in magic. The pegasai have a knack for flying. And the Earth ponies strength" he continued as they made their expedition towards Ponyville when he was pulled down with his face cupped in Anko's hands

"So you're saying I'm stronger now! FUCK YEAH!" she said throwing him in the air as he caught himself and hovered in front of her with a blank expression causing her to chuckle sheepishly

"Yes quite stronger so much stronger in fact that with the fact your now part demon and your chakra and natural strength from training your more powerful than guy without his weights and with all eight gates going…Now I don't know about you but I smell something sweet calling me so I'm going to follow it" he said drifting through the gates of Ponyville as the others stomachs rumbled making them chase after them

* * *

_**00 sugarcube corner 00**_

"HI!" was the first thing they heard causing Anko to jump seeing as she appeared right behind her making them all chuckle before she got in everyone's face

Her coat was a hot pink as she wore a pair of blue jean shorts with a mark of three balloons on her hip matching the one on her shoulder and wore a light pink t-shirt with the same three balloon logo on the left breast as the balloons had smiles her eyes were light blue while her hair and tail was a magenta color both of which were a mess

"HI MY NAMES PINKIE PIE AND YOU ALL MUST BE NEW HERE! I KNOW BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE…*GASP* WAIT IF YOUR NEW THEN THAT MEANS YOU DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS AND THAT MUST BE REALLY BAD BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND AND HELP YOU MAKE MORE! I KNOW I'LL THROW YOU ALL A WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY ANYWAYS WHAT CAN I GET YA?!" she said in one breath making them go wide eyed

"Well pinkie pie it's nice to meet you I'm shadow fire but you can call me Naruto" he said with a smile which she returned shaking his hand as she blushed

"It's nice to meet you fishcake!" she said making him face fault with waterfall tears as he muttered '_why does everyone jump to the first definition_'

Looking at him as she knelt in front of him poking his head she asked "Is he okay? I mean I'm known as the random pony but I don't think I've seen anypony just go from smile to that"

They shook their heads as Hinata said "I'm Hinata and yes shadow fire is okay it's just his name Naruto is a two term word one being the one everyone assumes instead of its actual meaning of maelstrom…It's kind of a running joke for him"

She nodded and said "Oh well welcome to sugarcube corner and I'm your server pinkie pie party planner pony extraordinaire if there is something party worthy you can expect me to throw it see anything you would like?"

Looking through the displays Hinata said "We actually don't have any bits since we don't have any jobs…We spent it all traveling here when we ran into a mare named Zecora"

Seeing the look on their face she got in close before nodding with a smile "Then let me get whatever you all want as a welcome to Ponyville"

They looked at each other as Tsunade said "Please we couldn't take advantage of your kindness"

She shook her head "I insist besides your friends haven't stopped drooling over the displays plus this way I get the chance to know my new friends and give you a tour around Ponyville"

Nodding she relented saying "Then thank you very much pinkie pie. I'm Tsunade and I'll have a slice of that German chocolate cake"

"Nice to meet you pinkie pie I'm Shizune and I'll have some apple fritters they look delicious" she said getting a happy nod

"I know my friend Applejack and her family own the farm that grows the apples. And boy are their apples juicy…We can stop over there first after you all eat" she said taking everyone else's orders

Naruto got what Tsunade ordered, Hinata and Temari got cinnamon rolls, and Anko albeit disappointed they didn't know about dango got a slice of fresh apple pie which after the first bite they cleaned through their food real quick

"Man pinkie pie that is by far the most delicious thing I've ever tasted you said you make all these yourself?" Temari asked getting a nod from the excitable mare

"Yup! Well there's also Mr. and although they're on their second honeymoon after being married for ten something years and having their twins" she said noticing naruto's wings and horn

"YOU'RE AN ALICORN!?" she exclaimed as Naruto nodded with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah you act like Alicorns are some dying breed" he said with a shrug as she nodded

"That's about right actually. Excluding you there are only four alicorns with my friend Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Mi amore candenza but she prefers Cadence she's Twilight's sister-in-law but she's the ruler of the crystal empire with twilight's brother shining armor as her head guard and husband" she explained getting a nod

"So care to lead on with the tour pinkie? I'm interested in seeing what this place is like it's got a real homey feel to it" Naruto said getting a nod as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the shop in a blur

"huh and here I thought finding girls who would join our little family would take a while" Tsunade said running after them

"It could be his charm or his kind personality?" Hinata offered as they meet up with pinkie and Naruto as they nodded

"Yeah but how many more girls are going to be interested in him? I mean there's got to be some limit?" Anko said getting a shrug

"Eh all the women here could be into him but you know with his stamina he could go with every girl and keep going" Temari said growing wet as they remembered the time they were marked

* * *

_**00 Ponyville sweet apple acres 00 **_

"Welcome to sweet apple acres the apple farm that's been in Ponyville since the founding" Pinkie pie said with a smile as they walked up to see a large apple farm with apple trees that went on for miles

*THWACK* they heard as they heard the sound come from a girl slightly shorter than Naruto with an orange coat with freckles wearing denim shorts and chaps with a red plaid shirt with it tied as it came under her chest with her blond mane done in a ponytail just like her tail on her shoulder and on the back pockets of her shorts were three apples as her cutie mark completing her image was a Stetson on her head

Running towards her Pinkie said "HEY AJ YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Turning she saw her excitable friend saying with her southern accent "Well howdy Pinkie pie I didn't expect you in these here parts and what's this that you say ah can't believe what's going on?"

Pointing to the large group she said "We've got some new ponies in Ponyville so I decided to give them the grand tour. That's Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Temari and Satsuki"

They all waved at her which she returned with a smile while her sight lingered on Naruto for a few moments longer as Pinkie pie snapped her out of her daze "And everyone this is the most honest and trustworthy pony you'll ever know Applejack but I and our friends call her AJ"

"Howdy all welcome to Ponyville I hope you all enjoy yourselves here" she said tilting her hat while subtly checking Naruto out which the girls noticed and grinned

"Pinkie tells me that your family has been selling apples here since the founding of Ponyville?" Tsunade asked getting a nod patting the trunk of a tree

"Yup we apples have lived on this orchard since the beginning back when granny smith was a little filly and her mother before her and her mother before her. In fact our family is spread all over equestria selling our apples and various ciders" she said with a proud smile

Whistling Anko said "wow but there has to be over a thousand trees how many people work here to get all them down?"

Shrugging she said "Well it depends sometimes we got family coming over when they visit and help us out other times pinkie pie and the others lend a hoof but it's mostly me, my brother big Mac and our little sister applebloom"

"I was wondering if you'd come with us while I show them around and introduce them to the others" Pinkie pie asked watching the farm girl think it over before nodding

"Yeah sure ah done my share of the work and applebloom is with her friends so ah reckon ah could join ya'll…But ah might believe going to rarity last would be best" she suggested getting raised eyebrows from the others

"Why go to this rarity last?" Shizune asked as the two friends looked at each other before Pinkie Pie said

"Well you see Rarity is a bit of a…fashionista and one for dramatics and when she see's naruto's tail and mane in such poor care she'll flip" she said making him look at his tail and mane seeing that he had split ends and knots

"And all of yer clothing looks like ya'll come from a war so do expect her to nitpick at it because she won't let you leave until she makes you all some new clothes" Applejack said pulling on the sleeve of Hinata's jacket seeing the rips and tears in everyone's clothing

Naruto looking at his clothes nodded "So ladies where too next on this wonderful tour?"

"We can head down to fluttershy's cottage it's not that far from here then we can go to twilight's Rainbow Dash is usually flying around so she'll pop up sooner or later" Pinkie pie said as they all agreed after Applejack told her granny she was heading out

* * *

_**00 Fluttershy's cottage 00**_

"Nice place she's got here far from the town and quiet too" Naruto said as the others agreed seeing all the animals' skitter around the small cottage

"Yeah Fluttershy's well…shy she doesn't really do loud or excitability to well she has her moments but she prefers to be soft spoken over noticeable so do keep patience with her okay?" Pinkie Pie said as they raised an eyebrow

'_Just how shy could she possibly be?_' they all thought when Pinkie Pie started knocking on the door as it creaked open

"_h-Hello?_" they heard a soft voice come through the crack as a green/blue eye peer through the doorway

"Hey Fluttershy we've got some new friends here in Ponyville so we decided to show them around and have them make some friends" Pinkie said standing up close to the door as she looked at the group with an eep when she made eye contact with Naruto

'_wow she's just like Hinata was when she was little/I was little_' the others thought as the door opened completely showing a girl with a butter yellow coat and wings wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy green sweater that stayed up due to her chest with a couple of butterflies stitched onto her sweater with bubble gum pink mane and tail with her hair coming over one eye

"Howdy Fluttershy we want you to meet some new friends of ours. That fellah there is Naruto or shadow fire" Applejack said pointing to Naruto who waved with a slight smile

"Then we've got Anko and Temari and Hinata" she said as the two smiled waving or giving a salute while Hinata gave a bow

"And lastly we've got Shizune, Tsunade and Satsuki their new here to Ponyville and Pinkie here insisted on showing them around. Everyone this here is Fluttershy she works as a vet and takes care of just about any critter that she comes across or somepony brings to her attention" Applejack said as Shizune bowed while the other two nodded towards her while she waved with a smile

"It's nice to meet you all" she said when a small bunny appeared on her shoulder tapping her as she and everyone else looked at it seeing it give her a stern glare while tapping it's foot rapidly

"Huh oh sorry and this is angel bunny but I just call her angel" she said as the little rabbit waved at them before it hopped around Naruto before jumping on his head

"Well ah'll rattlesnake in a mongoose pit that ain't happen before" Applejack said as the her friends nodded getting a question mark appear over the others heads

"Is this really that rare? I mean animals all seem to take this effect with me but is she that cautious of others?" Naruto asked getting a snort from applejack as Naruto scratched her under the chin

"Cautious nothing she's pretty much Pinkie Pie's jiminy cricket and because of it she'll act to defend her while helping Fluttershy grow more self-confidence and self-esteem. Any other time a pony comes near her she'll scare them away but you're the first she's ever accepted really" Pinky said as the girls all stared at the little rabbit make itself comfortable in naruto's mane

"If she's causing you any trouble I can get her off you if you want?" Fluttershy said softly getting a soft shake of the head

"Its fine she's not causing any trouble. So all the animals' just love you huh?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the timid mare

"Well I wouldn't say that they all just seem to naturally like me and I enjoy helping animals" she said getting a soft smile from Naruto as he saw an image of a younger Hinata overlap her

"COME ON WE STILL GOTTA GET TO TWILIGHT'S AND RARITY'S YOU SLOW POKES!" they heard as she was already at the end of the road making naruto's group look from where she was to where she was before

"H-How did she? B-But she was just here a moment ago!" Tsunade exclaimed getting a laugh from Applejack

"It's best not trying to understand Pinkie Pie. Twilight tried using every scientific method she had available and she almost went insane" she said making them all look at Fluttershy who nodded meekly as they all ran after her

* * *

_**00 Twilights library 00**_

*huff**huff* "Man how could she run that fast that quick!" Temari panted sitting against a large tree as the others panted save for Fluttershy and applejack

"D-Does she ever get tired?" Shizune asked getting a negative from the two mares

"Nope she's got boundless energy that one some of us believe she's actually a unicorn as she hides her horn in her poofy mane" Applejack said good naturedly as the others chuckled while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Or she's just capable of distorting reality and manipulates space and time to her will?" Naruto said getting the two girls to raise an eyebrow while the others nodded

"Why would you think that and more importantly how is that even possible?" Applejack asked

"Where we were from before coming here we were in a war and let me say even '_earth _ponies' could use some form of '_magic_' to spew fire, create dragons made of water heck the man who started the war was able to manipulate space and time to the point enemy attacks were useless because they would faze through him…We've seen some interesting things" he said as his girls nodded with Anko doing an example as she disappeared in a puff of smoke as in her place was a double of Naruto down to the last detail

"W-How did you?" Applejack and Fluttershy blushed at the sight of two Naruto's both of which had that smile that they found so alluring to them when Anko changed back

"As we said where we were before earth ponies could do things like this no problem even more devastating things too" he said as they nodded before opening the door

* * *

_**00 inside the library 00**_

"Pinkie!" A girl said with a purple coat wearing a black skirt with bike shorts underneath as well as a white button up shirt and purple sleeveless sweater vest her tail and mane was a darker purple with a hot pink stripe in it as her eyes were purple the most notable thing was her horn and wings showing she was an Alicorn on her sweater vest by the collarbone was a pink star surrounded by five smaller white stars

"BUT THEN I WAS LIKE WOAH THIS GUY WAS NOT ONLY CUTE BUT HE WAS AN ALICORN AND HE AND HIS FRIENDS!" pinkie continued as she ignored twilight trying to get her attention until she was silenced thanks to her friend covering her mouth with her hand

"I don't know why we don't just get her a muzzle makes getting a word in so much easier Twilight" her friend said she had a cyan blue coat with her rainbow colored mane that she kept in a high ponytail and tail and magenta colored eyes she was wearing a pair of brown short shorts with a dark blue leotard and short hoodie that would leave her stomach bare on the back of the jacket she had a storm cloud shooting a rainbow colored lightning bolt

"That would be cruel rainbow dash…Now Pinkie I'm going to take my hand off your mouth do you promise to stop talking when I do so I can say what I have to say?" Twilight asked getting an excited nod which twilight returned

"Now Pinkie you said a random Alicorn a MALE Alicorn at that and several women just walked into your store with no bits to their name and you offered to show them around?" Twilight asked getting a hyperactive nod

"And you took them to applejacks family farm then to fluttershy's cottage when you decided to bring him here?" She continued getting another nod

Looking around she asked "So where are they?"

The hyper active pink mare started to panic when they heard "_They're hear ya'll_"

Turning they saw Applejack and Fluttershy walk into her library when they saw the new arrivals to Ponyville as like before the two mares blushed seeing Naruto

"Twilight this here is Shadow fire but he goes by Naruto. With him are Satsuki, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Anko and Hinata" Applejack said as they all nodded with a slight wave when twilight used her magic to grab a book and read the word Naruto

"Fishcake?" she said causing a depressed aura to flood the room as he sat in the corner

"He has the second translation as goes with Maelstrom and the first one is sensitive" Pinkie pie said as she gently patted him on the shoulder letting him get up

"Anyways everyone this here is Rainbow Dash fastest flier in all of Equestria and our resident alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle" she said getting a sup from Rainbow Dash while she got a wave from twilight when a little purple scaled dragon walked in wearing grey shorts with a purple short sleeved shirt under a green hoodie with short purple hair with toxic green streaks in it with him just coming to naruto's mid stomach

"Hey Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash Aj, Fluttershy…I don't think I know you guys" he said standing in front of Naruto and the others when angel hopped out of his mane and onto the little dragons head before running to Fluttershy getting a snort from Anko and Temari

"Hey spike these ponies are new to town. That's Shadow fire, Temari, Satsuki, Anko, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade and Pinkie Pie decided to show them all around Ponyville Everypony this is spike" Twilight said introducing the little purple and green lizard

Walking forward he extended his clawed hand he said "Nice to meet ya as you know my names spike welcome to Ponyville"

Grabbing it in a handshake Naruto said "Thanks for the welcome I've gotta be honest I've never seen a dragon in real life before. I gotta say you've got a firm grip you train?"

Nodding slightly he said "I just started really you'd be surprised what craziness goes on here in Equestria and mostly Ponyville…I've always been on the sidelines so I started training to help out even if it was small assistance so I can protect the ponies that matter to me"

Grinning he said "A desire to protect what's important to you…admirable. Well if you want we've got some skills in techniques that would help you grow stronger to help them out when we get settled here just look for me and we can get started"

He nodded as the rainbow haired mare walked forward "It's nice to meet ya! You know when I heard Pinkie talk about there being a new Alicorn in Ponyville I thought she was simply on a sugar high since the last new Alicorn was twilight"

He shrugged saying "yeah she told me that excluding me there are only four Alicorns all of which are female. We recently won a war and after feeling like we've over stayed our welcome I used a spell to bring us here…Well more like the everfree forest that Zecora is one nice mare to be honest went as far as to let us into her hut even though she didn't know us"

Twilight nodded "She is really nice…So shall we all head to Rarity's?"

They all nodded while Spike had hearts in his eyes making the others sweatdrop as Rainbow said quietly "_He's got a huge crush on Rarity…He likes to think he's subtle with that but everyone's widely aware of it…well Everypony but Rarity_"

At the soft mentioning of Rarity Spike started to slowly drool making the sweatdrop on the back of everyone's heads grow bigger as Applejack picked Spike up as they all left for the fashion designer

* * *

_**00 Rarity's boutique 00**_

"So this is her store where she makes clothing…On her own?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the girls gesturing to they're clothes

"Yup she's pretty good with her magic and not bad at multi-tasking she has her magic working several machines and coordinating fabrics and measurements…She's also designed clothing for some pretty famous ponies sapphire shores being one" Twilight said as they walked in seeing a unicorn who's coat was pristine white with a deep purple mane and tail she wore a tan skirt with a black turtleneck while a purple diamond attached to a chain was around her neck with her deep blue borderline purple eyes

"Rarity we've got some new friends here in Ponyville and decided to show them around" Rainbow Dash said making her turn from her focus to the large group when she blushed seeing Naruto before she gasped seeing their clothing before she appeared in front of Naruto checking all of their clothes

*GASP* "MY DEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'VE GONE THROUGH A SHREDDER!" she exclaimed before grabbing a roll of measuring tape and instantly took measurements for Naruto before asking him what type of clothing he likes best before she did the same for the girls

Looking at their clothes one more time Naruto said "What's wrong with our clothes? I mean yeah they've seen better days but I wouldn't say they're that bad"

She shook her head saying "I can't let something like this go unseen stick around and I'll be finished with your clothes soon"

Pointing to the clothes they could see five complete sets making their eyes snap open before Twilight said "It's like I said she's pretty good at multi-tasking especially for super models or music singers and musicians…You should have seen her during a fashion shoot a couple years ago"

"AND FINISHED!" Rarity exclaimed using her magic to hover over the new clothing to them all as Naruto and the others were pushed into the changing room as they all came out after a few moments

Naruto was wearing a pair of black denim jeans with two denim overlay pockets as he had belts wrapped around his legs with a long sleeveless grey double ended zipper top that left the bellybutton bare showing he had his fishnet on with a two toned sleeveless vest with the body being black with red lining as the inside was royal blue and a single black arm warmer (Imagine Riku's KH2 costume)

Anko wore black low rise jeans with a blue long sleeve top while keeping her hair in its pineapple style cut as she ditched her jacket

Hinata wore a pair of grey shorts with orange long sleeve shirt and a remake of her lavender jacket that was turned into a short jacket that came bellow her chest

Temari ditched her four pigtail hair style and now let her hair down in a single ponytail with a pair of brown zipper jean-shorts with a black v-cut short sleeved shirt

Satsuki who ditched the shirt and wore a black muscle shirt with a white short sleeved jacket and Black jeans with a single belt that was in a single loop that let it hang on her waist

Shizune wore a skirt with bike shorts underneath and a tight white turtleneck with the neck coming over her shoulders

And Tsunade wore tight vinyl leather jeans that hugged her figure just like the girls wearing a red blouse as they were all given approving nods from the others

"You all just look so fabulous tell me how do they feel?" Rarity asked with a smile seeing them look themselves over

"I like the feel of them…Not to constricting but breathable very comfortable too" Naruto said stretching as the others agreed

Happily she clapped her hands saying "Fantastic well as you know my name is Rarity the clothing designer of Ponyville it's nice to meet you oh and spike I went out to get some gems for some designs and got these for you"

Levitating a large bucket full of gems the little dragon started to drool with huge rubies in his eyes before he dived in to the bucket causing a backlash with a few hitting the girls while Naruto created a barrier with his magic

"I take it he likes them?" Hinata asked getting a nod from the girls who were plucking a few stray gems off them

"If they were a dragon or a mare he'd marry them…Well before he eats them that is" Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle imagining such a thing

"So Shadow fire…Can I call you shadow fire?" Twilight asked getting a shrug from Naruto

"It doesn't matter Shadow fire, Shadow or Naruto is fine what did you want to ask?" he said as they all sat on the couch when rarity brought some tea in

"I was wondering why the sudden appearance? And where exactly did you all come from I would think the entirety of Equestria would know about a male Alicorn" she asked getting a shrug as he drank some of his tea

"First I must say Rarity this is amazing. And secondly as for your question Twilight the reason nobody in Equestria besides you six and Zecora knows about me is because I wasn't born on Equestria" he said getting raised eyebrows from the others as Rainbow Dash stood up

"Wait if you weren't born on Equestria then where did you come from who are your parents?" the rainbow haired flier asked getting a raised hand

"First do any of you know of the possibility of multiple worlds and universes?" Naruto asked as twilights friends had a question mark over they're heads unlike twilight who's eyes light up

"I know Celestia was my teacher and told me that there are multiple worlds that are parallel to one another with different possibilities" she said getting a nod from Naruto as he smiled

"Very good you see my mom used a spell to come to the world I was born in but due to some unforeseen circumstances she couldn't bring me with her that involves treachery and betrayal and a lot of bloodshed" Naruto said getting raised eyebrows from the girls

Applejack said "Like what?"

"Well before I was born my mom contained a powerful demon that was capable of altering landscapes and creating Tsunami's with a swing of one of its nine tails…This was the Kyuubi no yoko or the nine tailed fox. Someone told a enemy about my birth because a female Jinchuuriki is weakest at that moment" Naruto started to explain getting a raised hand from twilight who had a notepad on hand

"Yes twilight?" Naruto asked

"What is a Jinchuuriki? And if the creature your mom held was the nine tails is it possible there are or were more?" she asked getting a nod as he grabbed some scrap paper and started to draw ten illustrations

"For the first question the translation for Jinchuuriki is the power of human sacrifice…It's when you seal demon into a child in hopes of them being able to harness said demons power and turn it into a weapon" he said getting gasps from the women

"As for the second yes there was originally one known as the Juubi no oni the ten tailed demon…It was split into nine other demons when a sage defeated it and had them act as guardians until people started forgetting history and saw them as monsters"

"These demons were known as the one tailed sand raccoon, the two tailed hell cat, the tree tailed turtle, the four tailed ape, the five tailed dolphin horse, the six tailed slug, the seven tailed horned beetle, the eight tailed octopus bull and the nine tailed fox" he said showing them the different beings causing applejack to whistle

"Landsakes I sure would hate to run into one of them in a dark alley" she said getting nods from the others

"Well there is no need to worry about them since they're gone now. Anyways when my mom came to my world she was in a ethereal form and fused her soul with a dying child and lived her life through her…things were okay from the small note she wrote me until that day…You see when she got there she was chosen to be the new bearer of the nine tails since the last one before her was dying…She took the position and like Mito Uzumaki her existence as a Jinchuuriki was kept hidden" He said getting another raised hand from twilight

"Why were they kept secret?" Twilight asked with a raised hand

"It's a twofold reason…If a person contains a biju is kept secret then it would protect them from the hate the people would throw at you" he started when Fluttershy said

"Hate? Why would they hate someone for containing such a thing?" she asked timidly getting a sigh

"People fear what they don't understand…If someone knew you contained a force of nature they would see you as a monster and as such would shun you or worse try to kill you any chance they get" he said getting wide eyes

"The second reason is because the other nations had a Jinchuuriki so with having one you had a secret weapon…Why expose your ace in the hole to your opponent?" He asked getting a nod

"Anyways when the mad man ripped the nine tails out of mom my _Father_ could have sent it to the netherworld but instead he decided to create another weapon for the village while blindly thinking the village would see me as a hero" he started as Rainbow Dash asked

"Why do you hate your dad?" she asked getting a snort

"The man was a liar he preached about family above all but instead he went against that and decided to have a weapon for the village even though my mother never used it or Mito before her. My mom might have brought me with her if it weren't for a certain old ape" he growled as they raised an eyebrow

"Who?" Rarity asked not quite understanding what she was guessing was an insult

"A man who I once saw as a grandfather…He poisoned the body my mother inhabited resulting in her dying as this was all part of his plan he and the man who trained my father. They wanted a young child to harbor the nine tails so I could be molded into some loyal tool loyal to the village…To do this he had to pretend to save me" he started as his eyes glowed slightly

"Save? How would he save you?" Pinkie Pie asked

"He revealed my status as a Jinchuuriki and with the fact it nearly whipped out the village only fueled everyone's hate even more. He would have his special ops known as anbu to have them save me from the mobs that would nearly kill me on a basis…My godfather lied to my cousin on Minato's side of the family"

Pointing to Tsunade he said "About me dying during birth causing me to grow up without any family so my loyalty would be to the village and nobody else since I held the strongest of the tailed beast"

"…I discovered this plan at the age of three when I ran from a mob and hid in his office when I found the notes…In my rage I found the house minato left me to have when I was old enough and found the things mom left me and trained away from public eye while growing stronger as they tried to stunt my growth"

At this point the girls were growing angry to the point Pinkie Pie's mane and tail deflated as she completely lost color while Fluttershy actual straightened out her back as her eyes narrowed

"Fifteen years later the same mad man started a war as he tried to collect the nine tailed beast to recreate the first ten tails"

"The war was a long one but we won when we killed the man responsible and I sealed the ten tails away inside myself…the downside was I didn't become the Jinchuuriki I became the new juubi" he said lifting his tails as they split into ten before lowering it as he leaned his head back looking at the ceiling

"What happened after that? I mean your eighteen now what happened after that?" Rainbow Dash asked in suspense getting a scowl from the others

"Things didn't get any better" Tsunade said as she clenched her fist causing the knuckles to crack

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked as they all dreaded the answer when the others frowned

"After all was said and done the nations didn't appreciate everything he's done for them…Not in the way you would think. After saving them all from enslavement and from being killed the five nations all pretty much turned him into a glorified pet who they think he's supposed to do as they pleased while they thought as they were superior to him"

"The man who saved them from being killed Temari's brother who was a Jinchuuriki like him saw Naruto as such" she said as the girls growled with Twilight asking as the rest pieced how they got here together

"Okay I can safely say I hate the world you came from but to traverse worlds would require a lot of mana…So who is your mother?" she asked as the others were curious

"I'll give you a hint she's the oldest of two who is the opposite of night" he said with a grin trying to change the mood from it's depressing feel as they all looked at twilight who slowly pieced it together who's eyes widened

"YOUR PRINCESS CELESTIA'S SON?!" She exclaimed getting a nod from the others as they all bowed before he used his tails to gently smack them on the forehead making them look up

"Now you see why I didn't mention it off the bat because you all would have started that nonsense. I haven't done anything to deserve that treatment alright. All I want is to be treated like any normal pony and become your friends while trying to live a life here in Equestria and I don't want to hear anything about a prince alright?" he said with a smile making them nod

"Good" he said as they sat up when Pinkie Pie hugged him getting a raised eyebrow from him

"She's the emotional type if she feels you keep your emotions pent up she feels someone's got to express it for them so she tends to do it herself" Twilight said as they saw her hug tighten making him gently pat her on the back as she sniffed before letting up as she saw him smile

"Well shadow I hate to say it but the train to get to Canterlot is currently under repairs and I would guess the spell you used to get here drained you quite a bit?" Rarity asked getting a nod

"Yeah traversing worlds is rather taxing. I could possibly perform that spell twice a day if I could get a steady supply of energy to do it" He said as he yawned stretching

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay for the time being?" Fluttershy asked getting a negative from the group of world jumpers

"Nope sadly we don't have a bit to either of our names. We were possibly going to make a campsite for the night and travel to Canterlot when the sun comes up I mean if leave early we should make it by midnight tomorrow" Tsunade said causing the farm girl to stand

"Now that we just can't have. If ya'll want I can put you all up at the farm we got plenty of room there until either Twilight gets a letter from the Princess for some transportation but till then ya'll are free to stay with me and mah family at Sweet apple acres" She said in a won't take no for an answer tone missing the jealous glares from her friends

"Well if you insist but at the least let us help you on the farm till then as our sign of thanks" Tsunade said as the others agreed unable to accept such kindness without repaying them

"…Ah'll right come on granny smith is probably setting dinner already" she said as they all walked out waving goodbye to the others

* * *

_**00 Sweet apple acres 00**_

"You know Applejack it's still hard to believe that just you and your siblings are the only ones to work here on the farm" Anko said looking at the large spread of apple trees

"Well it's like I said we get some help from family every now and again but with hard work and dedication we manage on our own just fine…Applebloom is able to handle about ten to twenty trees on her own before getting tuckered out, Big Mac and ah can clear about a hundred easy" she said getting a whistle as she opened the main door

"Granny think you can set up seven more plates? We got company" She announced as they followed her into the in to the dining room

"Hmm oh we've got guest well let me just get a few more plates then" the elderly woman said walking back into the kitchen she aged well for her elderly state she had a pale green coat with her grey mane and coat done in a bun as she wore a pair of jeans and flannel button up shirt with a hot pie on her shoulder

"Hiya I'm applebloom it's great having new company over" a little girl said with a yellowish coat with red mane and a bow in her mane she was wearing blue overalls and an orange shirt with a wide smile

"eyup" the tallest in the room said standing just over Naruto by a few inches making him 6'6 with a red coat and blond mane and tail wearing worn blue jeans and a grey flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up

"everyone this here Is Shadow fire, Tsunade, Satsuki, Hinata, Temari, Anko and Shizune they're new here to Ponyville so I offered to shack them up until we can get to Canterlot to speak with the princess's about something...They'll be helping us out on the farm for the time being as a way of showing their gratitude" Applejack explained as granny smith had set several plates down for the new guest when she reached up and pinched naruto's cheek

"Oh you're so skinny child let granny smith put some meat on those bones" She said sitting them all down and filling their plates completely

Taking a bite Naruto said "This is simply the most amazing thing I've tasted granny smith"

Satsuki nodded as she ate and the others ate at a slower pace than Naruto saying "I gotta agree what's your secret?"

She chuckled while shaking her head saying "Sorry missy but unless one of you intend on marrying the family I can't reveal that…Been in the family for generations"

Nodding Naruto said with a grin "Well that's a shame…although"

Temari cut him off "Applejack seems like a pretty nice mare for Naruto we need help keeping this idiot grounded sometimes"

Hearing this applejack blushed while trying to make herself seem as small as possible while Granny smith looked between the shrinking apple mare and Alicorn prince who was off in his own world with an eye smile

"hmm I agree applejack needs an honest colt in her life somepony who can deal with her strong headed nature….But I'm going to take a guess that you girls all share this little colt here?" she said looking at them intently making their eyes widen

"H-How did you?" Hinata asked getting a shrug from the old mare as she grinned

"You don't live to be my age and not notice things my little filly…Now how is that possible?" she asked as Tsunade explained the who relationship situation where they were from as they all continued to eat

She closed her eyes saying "So where you were all from if you're the last of your family to ensure that they continue to live they have a colt or a mare marry multiple mates and have children…So he's not only an alicorn but he's the last of several families two of which you, Satsuki here and Naruto share?"

They nodded while turning her attention to Naruto who already had his fourth helping "And tell me young man…Do you just marry any mare who you come across?"

He shook his head saying "No…I only marry out of love nothing less…I would do anything to ensure their safety even at the risk of my own life as to me family holds more importance than anything Granny smith"

Looking into his eyes she could see he was telling the truth as she relented standing she said "You're a good colt Naruto…He's a keeper Applejack you should give him a chance someday…But for now it's late so lets all get to bed we gotta a lot of apples to pick tomorrow so be up bright an early"

They all nodded as they cleaned they're plates as Applejack lead them all to they're rooms

* * *

_**00a shower later in naruto's room 00**_

"Man I don't care I could really get over Ramen if I could have more of granny smiths cooking" Naruto said sitting on the bed in his boxers and sweatpants Big Mac was kind enough to let him wear with his new clothes sitting on the seat of an open chair before he fell back

Slowly letting sleep claim him he thought '_I finally made it and just a little longer mom and I'll finally get to see you again_'

He felt chakra being used as he saw the room flash blue before he felt a weight on top of him as the shadow leaned forward showing it was Temari wearing just her sky blue panties showing her firm C-cup with her mane and tail still wet from her shower

"hmmm Shadow-koi you know I can't sleep without a workout" she said huskily as she began to grind against his member as he felt her coat was still damp showing she had just got out of the shower as well with her hair still dripping

* * *

_**00 lemon 00**_

Placing his hand on the back of her neck he pulled her down saying "Well my Suna-hime you know I'm never one to deny my loves what they want"

Sealing her lips with his she moaned as she felt his tongue glide across her lips causing her to part them just enough so Naruto could wrap his tongue around her own while Naruto gently combed his fingers through her feathers making her moan louder as she pressed herself against him harder

Taking one hand he placed it on her firm round ass while the other came to the front and gently fondled her breast causing her to moan deeper into the kiss as he flipped themselves over on the bed as he kept her arms held above her head as he started to kiss her neck making her groan trying to bring herself closer to him only for him to use magic to keep her arms restrained while remaining out of her reach

Whimpering she said "N-Naruto-kun please I can't take it anymore! Touch me please"

Grinning he said close to her ear saying "_If that's what you want my dessert rose I'll please you through the night_"

Dragging a clawed hand down her chest to her clothed pussy while rubbing through it seeing it was completely wet he said "_My my it seems someone is a little excited huh Suna-hime?_"

She softly moaned feeling his fingers invade her folds as they slowly began to pump into her folds as he nipped at her neck as he released his magic letting her do what she wanted as she brushed her hand against the growing tent in his boxers growling

'_I never get tired of feeling this monster inside me…I think he actually got bigger_' she thought feeling the large bulge as she repositioned themselves with her hovering over him with her clothed sex in his face while his large member was in her face making her drool

'_Oh sweet Celestia he did grow early he was just past '10 inches and now he's '14! Oh the girls are going to be so jealous when they learn I got this first after coming here_' she thought with a grin when she saw a lime green eye peer through the keyhole as she pretended not to notice

She thought '_It seems Aj noticed my wet foot print trail…Lets give her a show just because she can't hear doesn't mean she can't see and enjoy what she's going to experience_'

Slowly lapping up the large member she felt Naruto licking her folds making her moan as he forced his tongue deeper

* * *

_**00 with Applejack beforehand 00**_

'_dang Granny butting into my love life…I mean Naruto's a mighty nice fellah…and I won't lie he's really cute but how can he have so many girls and keep them satisfied_' she thought wearing a pair of flannel sweatpants with a long draw string and a black sports bra while her hair was free when she noticed wet footprints on the floor

'_What the hay?! Everyone should be in bed by now…And they're leading to naruto's room I better go check and tell them lights out_' she thought following the trail until she tried to open the door only to see it was locked making her frown as she looked in the door's key hole only to blush

She saw Temari laying on him with her face near his crotch as she reached inside '_What the hay! W-What are they doing!_'

Feeling her chest heave she brought one hand to her chest while the other slowly went into her pants as she watched Temari pull naruto's tool out making her breath hitch making her work faster '_Oh Celestia he's huge…I've never seen anything that big on a fella and it's as big and thick as mah arm…I feel so hot hotter than I normally do is she even able to take all of that?_'

To her surprise she saw her take half of the huge monster in her mouth before swallowing it completely as she tried to keep her voice quite to keep everyone else from hearing her feeling her legs start to get weak making her fall to her knees while pulling her pants down to get more leverage

She saw Temari take the entire thing in her mouth when she saw Temari stop until she saw a long white trail slide from the side of her mouth making her moan seeing the large amount of his seed being swallowed '_A-Ah wish ah was her_'

But that wasn't where it ended as she saw the Pegasus stand while removing her wet panties before hovering over the larger than average phallus making her mouth water seeing the whole length before it vanished in the entire of Temari's warm canal while slowly gyrating her hips before she started to bounce on it as she saw a slight bulge forming on her stomach

Pumping her fingers faster in her dripping sex her breath became ragged seeing the girl ride the large member before imagining her in temari's place when she saw the two of them slow down before they changed positions as she saw Temari's head hang over the side of the bed with a euphoric expression as her tongue lolled out as the two sped up with Applejack speed up as well with a large wet spot forming on the crotch of her sweatpants as she saw Temari's stomach slowly enlarge before she lapped up her juices from her fingers with a moan

'_Ah Wonder if ah or the girls might have a chance with him…Oh to feel somthin so large…ah wouldn't deny ah didn't enjoy being around him a might more than a little_' standing she fixed her clothes as she saw the large wet spot on the floor from her forceful orgasm making her run quickly to clean it up with a change of pants cleaning up the spot when Temari came out

* * *

_**00 Lemon over 00**_

"Hey Aj I didn't think I'd you'd be up so late" Temari said with a smile now wearing an oversized shirt making the farm mare jump

"Hey Temari yeah ah was getting a drink of water when I dropped my glass so I had to clean up the mess" Applejack said as an excuse getting a snort from the former suna kunoichi

"Well if your still going for another drink of water care to have some company? Naruto fell asleep shortly after a chat about what we're going to do next while we're here" she said getting a hesitant nod as she blushed

* * *

_**00 kitchen 00**_

Grabbing a glass as they poured some apple juice the two spoke while sitting on the counter chatting about all the crazy antics they've experienced with applejack laughing

"W-Wait your sayin that Naruto accidently kissed Satsuki while she pretended to be a boy?!" she asked with tears in her eyes trying to catch her breath getting a nod

"Yup while Naruto pretended to be a moron he had to deal with a girl with a bubblegum pink mane who was Satsuki's number one fan girl…While Naruto pretended to be an idiot he used her as his cover because she was so obnoxiously loud not like Pinkie Pie" she said shaking her head

"No unlike pinkie pie she was…she was pathetic always expecting someone to do the work for her or hoped her knight in shining armor would always save her and let her skills as a kunoichi amount to that of a basic student with glorified strength because she was trained by Tsunade…Until she attacked Naruto when he brought Satsuki back with a few bruises when she went rogue" she explained getting a shocked look from her

"What about him how was he?" she asked getting a sigh

"Two fist sized puncture wounds to his heart because Satsuki was taught an assassination '_Spell_' that was made from lightning…If it weren't for him containing the nine tails and him being an Alicorn and thus making him immortal he would have died…That didn't stop all of his former friends and the other ninja in the village" she said growling before she stopped

"They waited till he was permitted to leave the hospital when the doctors who hated him '_deemed_' him stable…They're idea of stable was him breathing and conscious when they saw him standing they kicked him out of the hospital and he was attacked by the ninja of the village…Including the team he was on to retrieve Satsuki…When Tsunade came in she came to see me and my former brothers there keeping them back when she saw Sakura slam a super charged punch capable of compressing the ground into his abdomen" she said shuddering at the image

"When Tsunade saw this she went on a rage along with Hinata, Shizune, Anko and I as we killed many of the ninja before me and the others were detained by anbu the black ops of the ninja world…We were going to be executed when my sensei and Tsunade-sama made a threat" she said getting a raised eyebrow

"What was it?" Applejack asked as she sighed

"First Tsunade found records saying that Naruto was the one who got them so many alliances with several different continents and villages my old village included when he stopped my brother from destroying his village. Sensei said if they execute Naruto and us then he would notify the other villages about the treatment of a hero for not only completing a mission but also dissipate the contracts we had with the village. He had the backing of all the villages Naruto helped to saying they would break they're contract as well"

"Even had the backing of their countries daimyo that would and did cut the funding of their village by thirty percent after hearing about the treatment of one of their ninja for doing his job" she said getting a snort from Aj

"Oh I hope I see those snakes in the crab grass because I'm going to make them pay for doing that to such a kind colt!" she exclaimed getting a smile

"So I have to ask" she said softly sliding closer to applejack as she whispered

"_Did you enjoy our performance?_" she asked getting a startled epp as she hopped up from her seat

"h-h-h-How did you know?" she asked getting a coy smile

"My dear I saw you peeping on us. You know me and the girls want to add to our family. If you and your friends want you could join us" she asked with a smile as applejack asked

"How can he keep so many women mares happy? Ah mean there are six of you he would have to have some sort of trick to satisfy ya'll like he did with you" she asked blushing as the expression temari had was still fresh in her head

"Well not only is he an alicorn but he's also the new Juubi a powerful demon so he's got stamina in spades along with his chakra, Youkai and mana" she said getting a nod when she asked another question

"What about you know growing older? Ah mean he's immortal and your all gonna pass on sooner or later" she said getting a shake of the head

"When we mate he marks us as his lovers and as such we're only attracted to him. I mean we may think a guy is attractive but not as much as Naruto who won us over with his loving and dedicated personality. Another thing that makes us fall for him is because he does something out of love for us and appreciates us" she said yawning

"We may live forever but we have nothing to regret because like this we can always be part of our children's lives…The choice is yours and the girls Aj but know that Naruto would never betray your love Aj" Temari said patting the farm pony on the shoulder as she went to her bedroom as Aj did the same thing as she laid down in her bed

Thinking as sleep claimed her '_should ah give him a chance? Ah mean he's a nice pony and all but if ah do then what would ah do? Sure I could continue to look over the farm but when ah have mah own mares an stallions but what then?_'

Yawning she said closing her eyes "Ah sleep on it after talking this out with somepony"

While she slept she had dreams of little black coat and blond manned fillies and orange coat and red and black manned colts running around the farm as a smile formed on her face

* * *

_**Hyoton: Hey all this is my new variation of my Naruto/MLP and honestly I feel this was better than my original story so tell me what you think **_


End file.
